Romeo & Juliet ala Utapri
by Riren18
Summary: Hanya cerita yang berisikan drama Romeo & Juliet gaje yang di lakukan oleh para personil STARISH dan Quartet Night. Warning! Humor garing, OOC, alur kecepatan, dll. DLDR!


_Diclaimer :_

 _Uta no Prince sama © Broccoli_

 _Romeo & Juliet ala Utapri © Riren18_

 _Main Cast : STARISH & QUARTET NIGHT personile_

 _Rate: T+_

 _Genre : Humor, Drama, and Parody_

 _Warning: typo, OOC, gak sesuai EYD, long story, alur kecepatan, humor garing kaya kerupuk and many more._

.

.

.

.

ROMEO & JULIET ALA UTAPRI

RIREN18

.

.

.

.

Waktu luang pun kembali datang menghampiri para personil STARISH dan Quartet Night tapi kini mereka tak lagi bingung harus melakukan apa ketika tidak ada pekerjaan. Kali ini mereka mencoba berakting berdasarakan drama klasik yang berjudul Romeo & Juliet yang dirubah nama tokoh menjadi nama mereka dan setting ceritanya menjadi lebih modern. Berikut pembagian karakter yang harus dimainkan oleh mereka semua :

Jinguji Ren : putra keluarga Jinguji & kekasih Masato

Hijirakawa Masato : putra keluarga Hijirikawa & kekasih Ren

Camus : guru berpedang Masato

Kurusu Syo : anak kecil yang tinggal di keluarga Hijirikawa

Shinomiya Natsuki : ayah Ren

Ittoki Otoya : ibu Ren

Aijima Cecil : sahabat Ren

Ichinose Tokiya : tunangan Ren

Mikaze Ai : tabib kenalan Masato

Kotobuki Reiji : pelayan keluarga Hijirikawa

Kurosaki Ranmaru : pelayan keluarga Jinguji & pangeran yang di jodohkan dengan Masato

.

.

.

.

 _Shining Country_ adalah kota indah di mana ada 2 keluarga yang menguasai kota tersebut yakni, keluarga Hijirikawa dan keluarga Jinguji. Kedua keluarga ini saling bermusuhan sejak lama hingga terjadi perang yang menyebabkan kekalahan bagi keluarga Hijirikawa. Kejadian ini terus berlanjut meskipun sudah ada korban yang terjatuh akibat perang antar 2 keluarga ini.

Hijirikawa Masato, putra dari tuan dan nyonya Hijirkawa yang sampai sekarang keberadaannya di sembunyikan dari umum. Masato adalah satu-satunya yang selamat dalam pembataian keluarga Hijirikawa dari keluarga Jinguji, karena tuan dan nyonya Hijirikawa telah meninggal dalam pembataian tersebut. Kini Masato di rawat oleh orang-orang yang masih hidup dari pembataian tersebut salah satunya Camus, guru yang mengajarkannya berpedang.

Di suatu senja, Masato sedang berjalan di kota , dia melihat ada sebuah taman di tengah kota dan di tempat itulah dia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang nantinya menjadi cinta sejatinya yaitu Jinguji Ren. Pertemuan mereka diawali dengan Ren yang tiba-tiba hadir tanpa Masato sadari. *eit dah abang Ren abis berguru sama Kuroko, ya ? wkwkwkwk * *di tabok abang Ren*

Masato : "Senja yang indah."

Ren : "Ya, sangat indah tapi masih lebih indah dirimu, _lady_."

Masato : "Kamu siapa?. Aku ini laki-laki tahu! " *sewot*

Ren : "Maaf jika aku mengejutkan mu, tuan cantik. Perkenalkan namaku Ren." *kibas rambut*

Masato : "Oh." *tidak peduli*

Ren : "Dingin sekali reaksimu. Oh, ya, Namamu siapa ?" *kedip genit*

Masato : "Memangnya kau siapa hingga aku harus memberitahu siapa namaku?"

Ren : "Dasar pelit. Aku kan hanya ingin tahu namamu saja."

Masato : "Aku tidak peduli kamu mau mengatakan apa tidak mau memberitahu namaku pada orang yang tak ku kenal."

Keduanya saling beragumen hingga keduanya terdiam sampai sang surya telah bertukar dengan sang bulan…

Masato : "Wah sudah malam. Aku harus cepat pulang kalau tidak mereka

akan khawatir." *tidak peduli pada Ren yang ada disisinya*

Ren : "Kejam sekali, mau meninggalkanku sendiri tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku tadi?"

*pura-pura nangis*

Masato : " Baiklah. Dengarkan baik-baik ya, tuan menjijikan. Masato, itulah namaku. Ku harap kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi." *pergi meninggalkan Ren sendiri*

Setelah kepergian Masato, Ren hanya tetap pada posisinya, berdiri terdiam dengan _kokoro_ yang hancur dan ekspresi seperti orang bodoh . Sementara Masato pulang ke rumahnya dengan hati bahagia seperti tanpa dosa. *wkwkwk kasian abang Ren* *di tabok abang Ren* XD

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Masato bertemu dengan Camus, sang guru berpedangnya yang sedang duduk di teras depan sambil menikmati segelas _ocha_ hangat dan kue _mochi_. Masato pun berniat mengendap masuk ke dalam rumah dengan harapan Camus tidak mengetahuinya tapi….

Camus : "Hei kau…. Dari mana saja, hah?"

Masato : "Bisakah anda lebih sopan saat berbicara dengan orang lain, tuan Camus?" *menahan kesal*

Camus : "Memangnya kau siapa ku, huh?" *sombong seperti biasa*

Masato : "Aku? Aku memang bukan siapa-siapa mu tapi di drama ini akulah tuannya. Apa anda mengerti tuan Camus?" *mengeluarkan aura gelap*

Seketika Camus kicep setelah merasakan aura gelap dari Masato. Pada akhirnya dia pun mengalah daripada terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya.

Camus : "Baiklah. Kau menang, tuan wajah cantik." *senyum mengejek*

Masato : " Terserah kau sajalah. Tapi, bisakah kita lanjutkan drama ini?"

Camus : " Tentu. Aku akan mengulang dialogku. Kamu habis dari mana Masato?"

Masato : " Aku hanya berjalan-jalan saja di kota dan bermain sebentar di lading bunga iris. Aku juga bertemu dengan seseorang yang menjijikan." *lirik ke Ren*

Camus : "Siapa orang itu? Siapa namanya?"

Masato : "Siapa, ya?. Sebentar…. Rantang, bukan…..Rendang, bukan….. Teripang… siapa ya?"

Seketika orang-orang yang menonton adegan tadi langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar dialog Masato barusan. Sementara Ren hanya bisa pasrah akan kelakuan Masato pada namanya.

Camus : "Jadi siapa namanya? Dari tadi kau hanya menyebutkan nama-nama yang aneh."

Masato : "Ah…. Aku baru ingat namanya adalah Ren."

Camus : "Apa dia melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

Masato : "Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku. Hanya saja sikapnya menjijikan saat dia memintaku untuk menyebutkan nama. Rasanya aku tak mau lagi bertemu dengannya." *pasang ekspresi jijik*

Camus : "Baguslah jika mau mu begitu. Sekarang lebih baik kamu makan malam dulu karena Reiji sudah menyiapkannya. "

Masato : "Oke. Tapi aku ingin mandi dulu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanggal 29 Desember telah datang dan kini Masato sudah resmi berumur 20 tahun. Tentu saja hari ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan bagi Masato. Para teman-temannya pun merayakan ulang tahunnya, walau sederhana tapi Masato tetap merasa senang. Ketika pesta sudah selesai, Masato pun berniat untuk jalan-jalan sebentar ke kota dan sekalian mampir ke ladang bunga. Rambut biru milik Masato kini sudah panjang dan hal tersebut membuat Masato tampak seperti perempuan. Sesampainya di ladang bunga, Masato pun duduk di dekat sebuah pohon besar.

Masato : "Terima kasih atas karuniamu, _Kami sama_. Seiring dengan bertambahnya usiaku, ku harap aku bisa menjadi manusia yang lebih baik lagi. Terima kasih atas kebahagiaan yang kau berikan padaku. Aku sangat bersyukur memiliki keluarga kecil yang menyayangiku."

Ren : " Jadi, hari ini adalah ulang tahunmu, ya ?" *sambil bersmirk*

Segera Masato menoleh ke sumber suara dan benar saja jika orang yang paling menyebalkan baginya malah datang di hari bahagianya.

Masato : "Mau apalagi kau, tuan menjijikan ?" *menatap tajam pada Ren*

Ren : "Kau ini galak sekali, Masato. Nanti gak ada yang suka sama kamu, lho."

Masato : "Jangan seenaknya memanggil nama kecilku dan aku tidak peduli soal itu."

Ren : "Dasar tidak manis. Oh, ya, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untukmu. Apa kamu mau menerimanya ?"

Masato : "Ibuku dulu pernah bilang jangan mau menerima barang dari orang asing."

Ren : "Kita kan sudah kenalan waktu itu. Kamu jahat sama aku. Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu yang spesial untukmu."

Masato : "Sesuatu ? Apa itu?"

Ren : "Ih kepo ya…"

Masato : "Mau ku kasih bogem lagi kayak waktu itu ?" *ancang-ancang pengen nonjok*

Ren : "Ampun deh. Aku kan hanya bercanda saja. Aku akan memberikannya tapi aku mau kamu menutup matamu sebentar."

Masato : "Baiklah. Tapi, awas saja kalau kau hanya bercanda."

Ren : " Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan bercanda." *ekspresi serius*

Masato pun menutup matanya. Sementara itu Ren mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas yang dibawanya. Tiba-tiba Ren menarik pelan tangan kiri Masato dan menaruh sesuatu di atasnya. Sesuatu itu adalah…...

Ren : " _Otanjoubi_ omedettou, Masato. Aku harap kau menyukai hadiahnya."

Masato : "Apa ini?"

Ren : "Coba saja di buka hadiahnya. Aku jamin kau pasti suka."

Masato pun membuka hadiah yang di berikan oleh Ren. Setelah bungkusnya telah terbuka, sepasang mata Masato langsung berbinar senang. Ren memberinya sebuah roti melon dengan rasa _limited edition_. Tanpa ragu Masato langsung membuka bungkusannya dan memakan isinya dengan lahap sementara Ren hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Masato yang terkadang suka membuatnya gemas. Ketika sedang asyik memakan roti melonnya, Masato mengigit sesuatu dan dia segera memeriksa isi dari roti melon tersebut. Ternyata ada sebuah kertas dan cincin. Masato membuka kertas tersebut dan tertulis kata ' _be mine?_ ' di dalamnya. Masato langsung menatap Ren yang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri.

Masato : "Ren…."

Ren : "Ya?"

Masato : "Kau ingin membunuhku ya dengan sengaja memasukkan kertas dan cincin ini dalam roti melon yang ku makan?" *sambil lemparin kertas dan cincin ke muka Ren*

Seketika Ren dan yang lainnya pun _facepalm_ ketika melihat reaksi dari Masato yang seharusnya menjawab pertanyaan dari kertas tersebut. Terkadang Masato memang susah di tebak dan bisa berubah-ubah kayak bunglon. *di tabok abang Masa*

Ren : "Kau ini tidak bisa peka sedikit apa? Kejam sekali melemparkan cincin yang ku berikan padamu. Kamu gak tahu betapa sulitnya aku untuk mendapatkan cincin itu." *nangis bohongan*

Masato menyadari jika dirinya tidak mengikuti _script_ dalam cerita dan membuat ceritanya menjadi tambah kacau. Masato juga merasa bersalah karena telah melempari wajah Ren dengan cincin. Masato pun berniat menjawab pertanyaan dalam kertas yang diberikan Ren padanya. Lalu dengan malu-malu Masato menjawab…

Masao : "Iya, aku mau, Ren."

Ren : "Tadi katanya gak mau dan sekarang bilangnya mau. Jadi yang bener yang mana?. Dasar labil." *mulai sewot*

Masato : "GUE MAU JADI MILIK LO TAPI GUE GAK SUKA SAMA LO KARENA LO NGESELIN DAN NGATAIN GUE LABIL." *pake toa*

Seketika yang lain langsung terdiam seribu bahasa, termasuk Masato dan Ren. Masato segera menutup mulutnya yang tadi tidak sengaja keceplosan ingin menjadi milik Ren. Ren pun langsung tersenyum ketika Masato berkata dia mau menjadi milikinya walaupun tidak mau jujur untuk mengakuinya.

Ren : "Dasar _tsundere_. Mulai hari ini kau menjadi milikku, Masato." *sambil memeluk Masato*

Masato pun _speechless_ dan tidak melawan ketika di peluk oleh Ren. Kedua pemeran utama dalam drama ini memang sulit untuk di tebak mau mengarahkan drama ini ke mana. Tak lama terdengar suara siulan dari beberapa personil STARISH.

Otoya : "Masa, Ren…. _Omedettou gozaimasu_. Jangan lupa traktirannya, ya."

Ren : "Tenang saja, Ikki. Kalian semua akan ku traktir setelah drama ini berakhir."

Ranmaru : "Jadi….. mereka berdua jadian beneran?"

Reiji : "Ih…. Ran-Ran lemot. Masa kayak gitu aja gak ngerti sih."

Seketika Reiji pun terkapar di lantai setelah menerima satu bogem dari Ranmaru yang di dapat akibat perkataannya sendiri. Sementara itu, entah kenapa Masato merasa di bodohi oleh teman sekamarnya itu tapi sekaligus merasa sedikit senang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian tersebut, pertunjukan di lanjutkan kembali. Cerita ini kembali dimulai dari mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Hari-hari yang mereka lewati bersama terasa menyenangkan namun kebahagiaan itu tak berlangsung lama. Perlahan-lahan kenyataan pahit di masa lalu pun terkuak di hadapan Masato. Semua berawal dari Camus yang memberitahu suatu hal pada Masato.

Camus : "Ra… maksudku, Masato….."

Masato : "Ada apa, Camus _san_?"

Camus : "Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku berikan padamu."

Masato : "Apa itu?"

Camus : "Ayo ikut aku."

Masato mengikuti Camus ke dalam sebuah gudang tua yang berada di pekarangan belakang rumah Masato dan yang lain tempati sekarang (bohongan a.k.a setting an). Tak berapa lama kemudian Camus mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sebuah kotak. Sesuatu itu ternyata adalah sebuah pedang yang tertutupi oleh debu tapi tetap terlihat keren karena memiliki desain yang luar biasa dan di berikan kepada Masato. Masato yang langsung menatap tajam pada Camus.

Masato : "Dasar jorok."

Camus : "Apa kau bilang?"

Masato : "Jorok. Udah tahu pedangnya berdebu eh malah kasih ke orang. Tangan ku jadi kotorkan."

Camus : "Mau cari ribut, ya?"

Masato : " Tidak. Hanya saja aku tak suka jika memegang benda yang berdebu."

Camus menahan kesal sementara yang lain hanya bisa _facepalm_ untuk kesekian kalinya oleh Masato.

Otoya : "Masa….. _script_ nya, jangan lupa _script_ nya."

Masato pun menghela nafas ketika Otoya berteriak padanya untuk mengikuti _script_ yang ada meski kadang agak gak normal. Mau tak mau Masato harus professional melakukan dramanya kali ini walau tangannya harus kotor terkena debu.

Masato : "Camus _san_ , ini apa ? "

Camus : "Gak liat ini apaan ? pake acara nanya lagi. Tadi kayak cewek yang kagak mau kotor eh sekarang malah jadi kayak orang bloon. Tapi, karena saya orangnya baik hati dan tidak sombong maka gue akan menjelaskannya. Ini pedang keluarga Hijirikawa yang kini menjadi milikmu, Hijirikawa Masato."

Masato : "Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu ? "

Camus : "Masato, dirimu merupakan penerus keluarga Hijirikawa berikutnya setelah kematian tuan dan nyonya Hijirikawa."

Masato : "Enak saja. Ayah dan ibu masih hidup tahu. Dasar bangsawan sombong yang sukanya asal ngomong." *sambil marah-marah*

Camus : "Ini Cuma _script_ doing. Dasar cowok cantik bloon!" *marah-marah juga*

Tokiya : "LO BERDUA BISA SERIUS KAGAK MAIN DRAMANYA, HAH ?. KALO KAGAK GUE KIRIM LO BERDUA KE ARAB BUAT JADI TKJ DI SONO!" *pake toa*

Seketika Masato dan Camus kicep mendengar Tokiya yang marah-marah kayak cewek lagi pms hari pertama. Pada akhirnya keduanya kembali serius menjalankan dramanya sebelum Tokiya melempar sesuatu ke arah mereka.

Masato : "Apa maksudmu Camus _san_? keluarga Hijirikawa ?. Aku punya orang tua ?. Bukankah kau dulu bilang padaku jika aku tidak punya orang tua sejak aku lahir ? apakah semua itu bohong belaka ?. Ku mohon ceritakan padaku tentang kebenarannya, Camus _san_. "

Camus : "Baiklah. Semua berawal dari 18 tahun yang lalu di mana seluruh anggota keluarga Hijirikawa dibantai seluruhnya oleh keluarga Jinguji dan hanya dirimu yang selamat atas pembantaian itu karena aku diperintah ayahmu untuk membawamu pergi agar kau selamat dari pembataian tersebut."

Masato : "Lalu bagaimana dengan ayah dan ibuku ? "

Camus : "Dengan sangat menyesal aku mengatakan mereka tewas dalam pembantaian tersebut"

Para pemain yang lain terpana melihat akting dari Masato dan Camus yang terlihat begitu mendalami peran yang mereka mainkan. Tapi, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang merusak suasana sekaligus membuat Masato panik karenanya. Sesuatu yang kecokelatan kehitaman terbang di atas mereka dan sesuatu itu mendarat di lengan baju Masato. Lalu…..

Masato : "KECOA! SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU! TOLONG AMBIL BINATANG INI DARI BAJUKU!" *panik tingkat dewa sambil lari-larian ngitarin ruangan*

Masato yang sangat terkejut dan panik melihat sosok yang ditakutinya yaitu kecoa. Akhinya dia pun menangis dan tak lama dia pingsan karena kelelahan setelah berlari dan berteriak layaknya orang kesurupan. Camus hanya bisa cengo melihat reaksi Masato yang luar baisa setelah di hinggapin serangga yang juga ditakuti oleh Riren *gak ada yang nanya*. Masato segera diangkut oleh teman-temannya menuju sofa untuk dibaringkan dan untung saja di _scene_ selanjutnya yang muncul itu Ren.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu dikediaman keluarga Jinguji, Ren sedang mengistirahatkan dirinya di kamar tapi kenyamanan yang Ren yang rasakan hanya sebentar sampai sang ibunda, Otoya memanggilnya…

Otoya : "Ren, anakku. Kamu di panggil oleh ayahmu. Beliau menunggumu di ruang kerjanya"

Ren : "Suruh saja Shinomi ke sini. Aku malas jalan ke sananya, Ikki."

Tokiya datang menghampiri Otoya dan Ren yang berada di atas panggung. Satu pukulan di layangkan Tokiya pada Ren. Untung saja masih di pukul pake naskah, coba di getok pake cobeknya Masato dijamin yang namanya Jinguji Ren langsung almarhum *dijitak Ren*

Tokiya : "Ren tolong ikuti _script_ nya! Jika tidak, kau akan tahu akibatnya." *smirk*

Ren : "Baiklah, Icchi. Jangan pukul aku lagi." *sambil memegang kepalanya yang dipukul Tokiya*

Segera Ren bangkit dari alam kubur eh salah maksudnya tempat tidurnya. Lalu _setting_ tempat segera beruba dengan cepat menjadi ruang kerja Natsuki. Setelah mengetuk pintu dan dipersilahkan masuk, Ren pun bertanya pada Natsuki yang kini berperan menjadi ayahnya…

Ren : "Maaf… _otou sama_ ingin bicara apa dengan saya?"

Setelah Ren berbicara seperti itu terdengar beberapa cekikikan yang tertahan dan Ren mencoba mengabaikan karena dia tidak kena hukuman dari Tokiya yang lagi mode cewek pms.

Natsuki : " _Otou sama_ ingin memberikan boneka _piyo chan_ super ini untukmu sebagai oleh-oleh untukmu dari _otou sama_ ketika diluar kota kemarin. Lihat _piyo chan_ nya sangat mirip denganmu, bukan ? " *sambil memberikan sebuah boneka _piyo chan_ ukuran jumbo*

Untuk kesekian kalinya Tokiya dan yang lain bisa mengelus dada menghadapi pemain yang melakukan improvisasi diluar _script_ yang ada. Tapi, kali ini Tokiya mencoba untuk bersabar menghadapi Natsuki dengan mencoba menegurnya pelan jika dialog yang dikatakannya tadi tidak sesuai dengan _script_ yang ada. Tokiya tidak berani jika asal langsung damprat karena dia takut kembaran Natsuki datang tanpa di undang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Satsuki. Jika dia muncul maka tamat sudah drama ini dengan akhir 2 pemeran utama yang mati karena dihajar preman yang berperan menjadi ayah si tokoh utama laki-laki. Sungguh akhir yang yang lebih mengenaskan dari cerita aslinya. Kembali ke cerita

Tokiya : "Shinomiya _san_ , dialognya bukan seperti itu. Mohon dibaca kembali _script_ nya."

Natsuki pun langsung melihat _script_ yang di pegangnya dan dia langsung meminta maaf karena melakukan kesalahan pada dialognya. Dialog bagiannya pun kembali diulang.

Natsuki : "Ren, dengarkan perkataan _otou sama_ baik-baik. _Otou sama_ ingin memperkenalkanmu pada sahabat _otou sama_ dan juga putrinya. _Otou sama_ berencana ingin menjodohkanmu dengannya"

Ren : "Aku tidak mau _otou sama_ jika calonku orangnya galak dan suka pukulin kepala oorang pake _script_." *melirik kea rah Tokiya*

Seketika Tokiya merasa ingin melempar Shining Saotome ke mukanya Ren atau menyumpal mulut Ren dengan _boxer_ milik Otoya yang sudah tak dicuci selama seminggu.

Natsuki : "Jangan begitu, Ren. _Otou sama_ yakin dia adalah gadis baik dan lembut."

Ren : "Aku tetap tidak mau, _otou_ sama. Sekarang bukan zamannya Siti Nurbaya yang asal di jodohkan begitu saja. _Please_ deh kehidupan sudah modern dan masih zaman main jodoh -jodohan ?. _Otou sama_ tega menikahkan ku dengan orang asing yang tak ku kenal." *pura-pura menangis*

Natsuki ikut menangis karena terbawa akting Ren dan tiba-tiba suasana berubah saat Natsuki tak sengaja membuka kacamatanya demi menghapus air mata yang menumpuk di kelopak matanya. Suasana yang tadinya biasa saja seketika menjadi tegang saat sosok lain dari dalam Natsuki muncul. Apa yang di takutkan Tokiya pun menjadi kenyataan. Hanya para personil STARISH yang tahu akan hal ini dan jangan sampai para senior mereka ikut terlibat dengan orang yang kini menguasai tubuh Natsuki.

Satsuki : "Beraninya kau menentang perintah Natsuki, hah ? " *marah*

Ren dan yang lainnya membatu saat sosok itu berbicara pada Ren. Tapi, Ren mencoba untuk tetap tenang menghadapi sosok menyeramkan yang ada dihadapannya kini.

Ren : "Maaf sebelumnya, Satsuki _san_. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud menentang perkataan Shinomi. Seperti yang kau tahu aku, Shinomi, dan yang lainnya sedang bermain drama dan kali ini aku dan Shinomi berperan menjadi anak dan ayah. Dalam cerita tersebut sang ayah berniat menjodohkan putranya dengan anak perempuan dari sahabatnya akan tetapi sang anak menolak perjodohan itu karena dia sudah memiliki orang dicintainya. Jika Satsuki _san_ tidak keberatan, ku mohon biarkan Shinomi menjalani perannya hingga akhir dan aku berjanji tak akan ada yang menyakiti Shinomi."

Seketika suasana hening setelah Ren berkata seperti itu. Para personil STARISH menatap keduanya dengan tatapn H2C yang tentu saja Harap-Harap Cemas bukan salah satu pelajaran dari mata pelajaran kimia sementara personil Quartet Night merasa ada yang tidak beres di sini. Tak lama Satsuki memasangkan kembali kacamatanya Natsuki dan alhasil Natsuki pun kembali. Semua orang yang disitu turut senang dan lega karena Ren berhasil membujuk kembaran Natsuki yang super ganas itu dan langsung memberi julukan pada Ren yaitu pawangnya Satsuki. Setelah itu drama pun kembali berjalan…

Ren : "Maafkan Ren, _otou sama_. _Otou sama_ , bukan maksud Ren menentang _otou sama_ tapi Ren sudah mencintai orang lain dan Ren tidak setuju jika di jodohkan dengan orang yang tak Ren cintai."

Natsuki : "Siapa gadis yang kau cintai itu ? "

Ren : "Msato, nama orang yang aku cintai dan dia adalah laki-laki tulen meski wajahnya cantik kayak anak perawan."

Sebuah cobek pun meluncur dengan indahnya dari tangan Masato dan mendarat dengan mulus di kepala Ren. Entah kenapa Masato yang sudah terbangun dari pingsannya sejak munculnya Satsuki bisa melempar cobek yang berat itu dengan tepat ke kepala Ren. Apakah dia habis berguru dengan anak pemain basket berambut hijau dan ber _megane_ yang punya sifat _tusndere_ akut dari fandom sebelah yang suka main basket itu ? *dilepar ke ring basket sama Midorima XD* *kembali ke cerita*

Natsuki : "Apakah dia anak bangsawan atau anak pengusaha?"

Ren :""Dia hanya gadis biasa tapi dia sangat baik, _otou sama_." *sambil megang kepalanya yang terkena lemparan cobek indah Masato*

Natsuki : "Tapi, _otou sama_ tetap tidak setuju kau dengan dia. Jauhi pemuda itu atau dia akan menderita."

Ren : "Apa maksud _otou sama_ berkata seperti itu?"

Natsuki : " _Otou sama_ hanya ingin menyingkirkan orang yang tak penting yang akan merusak rencana yang telah _otou sama_ rencanakan untukmu."

Ren : "Sampai kapanpun aku tak mau di jodohkan oleh orang tak aku cinta dan _otou sama_ juga jangan egois dan memikirkan kekuasaan saja tanpa memikirkan perasaanku."

Natsuki : "Diam kamu anak kecil!" *Natsuki marah dan menampar pipi Ren dengan keras*

Ren pun jatuh terduduk dan terdiam sambil menahan rasa sakit yang menjalardi pipi kanannya. Ketika Ren menatap Natsuki, dia pun melihat Natsuki yang merasa bersalah dan menunjukkan wajah ingin menangis lagi. Segera Ren member senyuman pada Natsuki sebagai tanda dia baik-baik saja dan untung saja Natsuki mengerti dan drama pun berlanjut. Ren punmenatap Natsuki dengan pandangan tidak terima namun dia masih menghormati Natsuki. Kemudian dia berdiri dan dia berkata…

Ren : "Maaf _otou sama_ … aku tetap pada pendirianku. Permisi!" *sambil menutup pintu dengan agak keras*

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ren keluar dari ruangan ayahnya dengan hati kesal dan bingung. Tapi tidak mungkin dia melawan ayahnya dan dia juga tak mungkin meninggalkan Masato begitu saja. Sungguh pilihan yang sulit. Namun, Ren berfikir kembali, jika dia ikuti kemauan sang ayah maka dia takkan mendapatkan kebahagiaannya sendiri dan tentunya harus berpisah dengan Masato, orang yang dicintainya. Akhirnya Ren mengambil keputusan yaitu dimana dia tidak akan mengikuti keinginan sang ayah dan memilih kebahagiannya bersama Masato, orang yang dia cintai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Ren berjalan-jalan tanpa tahu mau ke mana. Tapi, kedua kakinya melangkah secara tidak sengaja menuju suatu tempat yang sangat dikenalinya dan Ren pun bertemu dengan Masato di taman pertama dia bertemu dengan Masato dan seorang laki-laki yang berusia lebih tua dari keduanya. Ren pun melangkah mendekati keduanya yang kini sedang berbincang-bincang….

Ren : "Masato…"

Masato : "Mau apa lagi kau ke sini, huh ? "

Ren : "Kau ini bisa tidak sih lembut sedikit padaku dan aku hanya kebetulan lewat sini. Karena aku melihatmu jadi aku memutuskan untuk menyapamu tapi aku hanya mendapat ucapan pedas darimu. Apa kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi, Masato ? "

Masato : "Maafkan aku, Ren. Belakangan aku sedang banyak pikiran jadi tanpa sadar aku menumpahkan kekesalanku padamu." *ojigi*

Ren : "Akan ku maafkan dengan satu syarat."

Masato : "Syaratnya apa ? "

Ren : "Kau harus menciumku setelah itu aku akan memaafkanmu, sayang."

Masato : "Baiklah. Tapi, pejamkan matamu dulu. Aku malu jika kau melihatnya."

Ren : "Baiklah. Aku akan menutup mataku."

Reiji tampak seperti properti saja karena sedari tadi pasangan ini terus berdialog tanpa memperhatikan dirinya dan sekarang malah mau kasih _fanservice_ ke para _fujoshi_ dan _fudanshi_. Reiji pun pasrah menerima kenyataan yang ada yaitu gak dimana selalu aja ngerasa di _bully_ baik sama teman setimnya dan kini para juniornya pun ikutan. Nasib memang nasib itulah yang bisa dikatakan Reiji dalam hati. Sementara itu Ren pun sudah menutup kedua matanya dan bersiap menerima ciuman dari Masato. Tapi, apa yang diharapkan berbeda dengan kenyataan yang ada karena Masato kembali memberikan cobek cantiknya ke bibir Ren yang masih perawan. Ren segera membuka matanya setela sadar jika yang mencium bibirnya bukan bibir Masato melainkan sesuatu yang keras dan dingin.

Ren : "Kurang asem lo, Masato. Nyium bibir gue pake cobek. Di kira bibir gue apaan, hah ? "

Masato : "Kata _oka sama_ , Masato gak boleh ciuman kalau belum menikah. Jadi kalau mau cium Masato harus nikahin dulu baru bisa di cium tapi sayangnya Masato gak mau nikah sama cowok macam kamu. Maaf, ya."

Ren : "Cih….. menyebalkan. Oh, ya, orang yang ada di sampingmu siapa ? "

Seketika Reiji merasa senang karena pada akhirnya dia di _notice_ juga oleh salah satu juniornya dan Reiji pun siap untuk menunjukkan kemampuannya berakting.

Masato : "Orang di sampingku ? Memangnya ada,ya ?. Perasaan aku jalan sendirian ke sini."

Seketika Reiji pengen banget ketok kepala Masato dengan maracas kesayangannya tapi diurungkannya karena Reiji tahu pasti Masato akan membalasnya dengan mengetok kepalanya menggunakan cobek tercintanya. Sementara itu para personil _Quartet Night_ langsung ngakak sampe sakit perut karena Reiji kembali di _bully_ oleh junior didikan Ranmaru dan para personil STARISH hanya bisa menatap kasihan pada Reiji.

Reiji : "Kau lupa ada aku, Masato ? "

Masato : "Kau siapa ? Apa aku mengenalmu ? "

Reiji : " _Please_ deh Masato jangan mendadak lupa ingatan. Ini aku, Reiji. Pelayan pribadimu."

Masato : "Oh, iya, aku baru ingat siapa kamu. Maaf, ya, Kotobuki _san_."

Reiji pun langsung mengadukan kepalanya dengan dinding terdekat karena ucapan Masato barusan yang bikin siapapun kesal dibuatnya. Bahkan Ren merasa kasihan pada Reiji yang terkena _bully_ annya Masato.

Ren : "Jadi, kau sedang jalan-jalan dengan pelayan pribadimu, ya ? "

Masato : "Ya."

Ren : "Begitu ya…bolehkah aku ikut bersama dengan kalian ? "

Masato : "Boleh saja tapi kau jangan berisik."

Ren : "Aku janji gak akan berisik."

Ketiganya pun berjalan-jalan dan terkadang saling berbincang-bincang satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah kursi panjang dengan niatan beristirahat sebentar.

Ren : "Oh, ya, Kotobuki _san_ sudah berapa lama menjadi pelayan pribadinya Masato ? "

Reiji : "Aku merawat Masato dari dia masih kecil hingga sekarang. Jika aku boleh bertanya, apakah kau itu kekasihnya Masato ? "

Ren : "Iya, aku kekasihnya Masato. Namaku Ren. Jinguji Ren."

Masato : "Jinguji katamu tadi ? "

Ren : "Iya, memangnya ada apa, Masato ? "

Masato : "Kau…" (Masato berdiri dan kini beradadi hadapan Ren)

 **PLAK!** Ren mendapat sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras dari Masato yang seperti berniat sekali untuk menamparnya. Sambil menahan sakit dan kesal Ren pun tetap melanjutkan dialognya karena kalau tidak akan diamuk oleh Tokiya. Sementara itu Masato menahan tawa ketika melihat ekspresi Ren yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

Ren : "Masato….. kenapa ? "(Ren masih memegangi pipinya yang ditampar Masato tadi)

Masato : "Kau jahat Ren….. Aku benci kau!" (Masato berlari menjauh)

Ren : "Tunggu Masato ! "(mengejar Masatoyang sudah berlari menjauhinya)

Seketika Reiji hanya bisa terdiam tanpa suara setelah adegan kejar-kejaran RenMasa tadi. Keberadaan Reiji disitu hanya sebatas butiran upil diruangan yang besar danluas itu. Reiji akhirnya memilih untuk pundung dipojokan sambil bermain dengan semut merah tang berbaris dinding menatap Reiji curiga seakan penuh tanya sedang apa di sini *jadi nyanyi kan*

Tinggalkan Reiji yang sedang pundung dipojokkan, kini kembali beralih ke drama. Ren pun mengejar Masato dengan sekuat tenaga dan pada akhirnya Ren berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan Masato lalu menariknya dalam pelukannya. Ren pun meminta penjelasan pada Masato tentang alasan mengapa dia di tampar (yang fujo langsung FG an XD )

Masato : "Lepasin aku. Dasar pembohong homo!"

Ren : "Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau menyebutku pembohong?. Sama-sama homo jangan saling menghina, Masato."

Masato : "Kau tau keluargamu itu telah membunuh keluarga ku jika kau ingin tahu alasannya."

Ren : "Maksudmu?. Aku tidak mengerti"

Masato : "Keluargamu telah membunuh ayah dan ibuku, semua keluargaku! "*teriak marah*

Ren : "Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan Masato. Aku sungguh tidak tahu kalau keluargaku telah membunuh keluargamu, Masato. Aku pun tidak tahu sama sekali karena orang tua ku pun tak menceritakannya kepadaku."

Masato : "Terserah apa katamu, Ren. Aku sangat benci padamu! Aku muak denganmu!.

Kita putus dan aku tak mau melihatmu lagi!"

Ren : "Masato, ku mohon kau jangan membenciku dan putuskan hubungan kita. Aku memang dari keluarga Jinguji tapi aku berbeda dengan ayahku. Aku mohon Masato, jangan benci aku dan ku mohon juga jangan putuskan hubungan kita."

Masato : "Maaf, Ren. Aku rasa kita tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita. Aku tetap pada pendirian ku yaitu kita pu…"

Kata-kata Masato terhenti karena Ren telah mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Masato demi menenangkan Masato yang masih emosi. Tak lama kemudian Ren menyudahi ciumannya pada Masato. Kini Ren memegang dagu Masato supaya Masato melihat ke arahnya. Adegan tadi sukses membuat teman-teman mereka kaget setengah hidup karena adegan ciuman tadi sangat diluar _script_ yang seharusnya di peluk saja. Beberapa dari teman mereka berdua mengalami keterkejutan yang luar biasa hingga menimbulkan efek yang sangat tidak terduga seperti terjadi penyemburan jus yang dilakukan Tokiya yang berakhir mengenai wajah Otoya dan akhirnya Otoya marah-marah pada Tokiya. Ada juga Ranmaru yang keselek daging dan minum air cabe yang secara tak sengaja diberikan oleh Ai dan alhasil Ranmaru lari kocar-kacir mencari air untuk meredakan rasa panas dan pedas yang menyelimuti tenggorokannya kini.

Waktunya kembali ke drama yang dimana Masato masih membeku pasca dicium oleh Ren dan suasana hening pun tercipta diantara mereka. Entah kenapa Ren merasa ada yang salah karena sejak beberapa detik yang lalu Masato masih terdiam tapi Ren tetap melanjutkan dialognya dan berharap semoga Masato mau bereaksi dan tidak diam saja.

Ren : "Masato, tatap mataku!" *berekspresi serius*

Masato : "Aku sangat membencimu! Beraninya kau merebut ciuman pertamaku. Dasar _SUKEBE NO AHO_ "

Masato pun mencoba mendorong tubuh Ren tapi kekuatan Ren masih lebih besar darinya dan pada akhirnya posisi keduanya tetap seperti itu di mana tangan kiri Ren melingkari pinggang Masato dan tangan kanan Ren memegang dagu Masato. Mau tak mau Masato harus melanjutkan dialognya walau masih merasa sedikit linglung akibat dicium Ren tadi.

Ren : "Kenapa ? Apa karena aku dari keluarga Jinguji ? "*berekspresi sedih*

Masato : "Iya !" *berbicara tegas dan menatap tajam Ren*

Ren : "Tapi Masato, aku tidak sama seperti ayahku. Apa kau tak percaya padaku ? Apa kamu tak mencintaiku?"

Masato kini hanya tertunduk diam setelah mendengar pertanyaan Renyang terakhir. Perlahan air mata turun dari kedua mata Masato. Lama-kelamaan tangisan Masato semakin menjadi dan membuat Ren kebingungan. Dengan perlahan Ren kembali memeluk Masato dan mengelus rambutnya dengan perlahan demi menenangkannya.

Sungguh malam yang pilu. Roda takdir telah berputar dan perlahan kenyataan demi kenyataan mulai terungkap yang membawa Ren dan Masato jatuh dalam kenyataan pahitnya takdir cinta mereka yang hadir dalam dendam dan kebencian. Akankah semua ini berakhir bahagia ? atau berakhir dengan tragisnya? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana kelanjutan kisah keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, Ren semakin jarang bertemu dengan Masato. Kian hari Ren semakin murung saja sejak saat itu. Kini hanya duduk termangu di balkon kamar nya. Tanpa dia sadari ada seseorang mendekatinya…..

Cecil : "Wah…nampaknya ada yang sedang putus cinta . Apa dugaanku benar, Ren ?"

Ren : "Aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu, Cesshi."

Cecil : "Tenang saja, aku juga tak ingin berdebat denganmu."

Ren : "Jadi, apa maumu ? "

Cecil : "Aku khawatir padamu, sahabatku. Ada apa dengan dirimu ?. Kalau tidak keberatan kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Aku akan mendengarkannya."

Ren : "Kau tahu… bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang tapi karena suatu hal kau di benci olehnya sampai-sampai dia tidak mau bertemu denganmu. Bahkan dia ingin memutuskan hubungan ku dengannya dan dia jjuga berkata muak padaku padahal aku tidak tahu dengan hal itu."

Cecil : "Maaf, kalau aku boleh tahu penyebabnya apa, Ren ? "

Ren : "Lusa kemarin aku bertengkar dengan Masato, kekasihku gara-gara dia tahu aku anak dari keluarga Jinguji. Dia membenciku karena keluargaku telah membunuh keluarganya."

Cecil : "Maksudmu apa? Aku tidak mengerti, Ren."

Ren : "Kamu tahu keluarga Hijirikawa ? "

Cecil : "Aku tahu keluarga yang tewas akibat pembataian yang dilakukan oleh keluargamu. Ya Tuhan… jangan bilang jika kekasihmu itu anak dari keluarga Hijirikawa."

Ren : "Iya, dugaanmu benar. Masato, dia memang anak dari keluarga Hijirikawa."

Cecil : "Lalu bagaimana jika ayahmu mengetahuinya ? "

Ren : "Jujur aku cemas memikirkan hal itu juga. Aku tak ingin ada seorang pun yang boleh menyakiti Masato, walau hanya seujung kuku pun meskipun itu ayahku. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya karena aku akan melindunginya."

Cecil : "Aku mengerti namun apa kau yakin dengan semua ini. Maksudku apa kalian tidak berfikir lagi untuk ke depannya termasuk kehidupan kalian berdua."

Ren : "Aku tak perduli dengan semua itu dan terpenting aku ingin selalu bersama dengan Masato. Aku tidak peduli bagaimana takdir yang menanti kami di depan."

Ren : "Ku rasa kau mulai gila dengan seseorang bernama Masato itu dan aku akan selalu berdoa yang terbaik untukmu dan Masato."

Ren : "Terima kasih, Cecil. Kau sahabat terbaikku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malamnya Ren berniat mengunjungi Masato dengan membawa setangkai Lily putih, bunga kesukaan Masato. Ketika Ren sudah memasuki hutan tempat Masato tinggal bersama dengan keluarga barunya, Ren melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang sepertinya dia sedang tersesat. Ren pun menghampirinya…

Ren : "Apa kamu tersesat, _ochibi chan_? "

Syo : "Siapa yang ochibi, hah ? "

Ren : "Tentu saja kau. Siapa lagi yang tingginya tidak semampai ? "

Syo : "Ngajakin ribut nih ceritanya ? "

Tokiya : "Syo, jangan terpancing oleh Rend an ikuti dialog yang ada atau aku akan memberimu kue buatan Shinomiya _san_ jika kau tidak mengikuti dialog yang ada begitupula denganmu, Ren."

Wajah Syo langsung memucat ketika mendengar ancaman dari Tokiya yang mengatakan bahwa akan memberinya kue buatan Natsuki yang pastinya sangat beracun dan sangat dilarang untuk dimakan makhluk hidup. Sementara Ren menanggapi ancaman Tokiya dengan santai. Akhirnya Syo dan Ren melanjutkan dialog mereka yang terpotong tadi.

Syo : "Aku bermain terlalu lama di kota dan aku takut sendirian melewati hutan ini. Apakah kau mau menolongku ? "

Ren : "Tentu. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut dengan ku ? kau mau ? "

Syo : "Iya, aku mau."

Ren pun melanjutkan perjalanan bersama Syo dan mereka pun mulai berbincang-bincang lagi…

Ren : "Rumahmu di mana ? "

Syo : "Sebentar lagi akan sampai, kok."

Ren : "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Ibu dan ayahmu pasti mengkhawatirkanmu karena pulang terlalu larut."

Syo : "Tenang saja kak. Ayah dan ibu ku sudah ada di surga. Kini aku tinggal bersama-sama

dengan orang-orang baik."

Ren : "Maaf."

Syo : "Tak apa-apa."

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggil nama Syo dan suara itu sangat dikenal oleh Ren…

Masato : "Syo…"

Syo :"Masato _nii san_ …"

Masato langsung menghampiri sumber suara tersebut dan dia pun sangat terkejut karena Syo bersama dengan seseorang yang tak ingin ditemuinya…..

Masato : "Kau dari mana saja, Syo? . _Nii san_ sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

Syo : "Syo terlalu lama bermain dikota. Maafkan Syo yang membuat Masato _nii san_ khawatir. Syo janji tidak akan seperti ini lagi"

Masato : "Tidak apa-apa tapi lain kali pulangnya jangan terlalu malam karena _nii san_ khawatir kau kenapa-kenapa. Sekarang kau cepat masuk ke dalam, ya. Jangan lupa untuk mandi lalu makan terus tidur, ya."

Syo : "Baiklah, Masato _nii san_." *masuk ke dalam rumah*

Tinggalah Masato dan Ren dalam heningnya malam. Keduanya hanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Ren memecahkan keheningan di antara keduanya…..

Ren : "Masato….…"

Masato : "Apa ? "

Ren : "Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengamu. Apakah kau mau mendengarnya ? "

Masato : "Aku tidak mau dengar apapun darimu, Ren."

Ren : "Masato, ku mohon dengarkan aku…"

Masato : "Sudah ku bilang jika aku tak ingin mendengar apapun darimu. Selamat tinggal!"

*Masato memasuki rumahnya*

Ren hanya terdiam dengan perasaan yang hancur. Masato kini sangat membencinya sampai dia ingin bicara Masato acuhkan. Dengan hati yang hancur, Ren kembali ke rumahnya. Sementara itu Masato hanya duduk terdiam di belakang pintu sambil menangis tanpa suara. Keadaan yang membuat Masato terpaksa bersikap seperti itu pada Ren. Walau Masato mencintai Ren tapi di sisi lain Masato tidak bisa menerima Ren yang merupakan anak dari keluarga pembunuh kedua orang tuanya. Bingung, marah, sakit, dan sedih sangat dirasakan keduanya kini dan entah sampai kapan mereka akan seperti ini…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian setelah kejadian itu kediaman Jinguji kedatangan tamu yaitu seorang bangsawan yang tak lain teman bisnis ayahnya bersama anaknya, Ichinose Tokiya. Ayah Ren berniat menjodohkan Ren dengan Tokiya demi kelancaran bisnisnya bersama ayah Tokiya. Pada awalnya Ren menolak tawaran itu tapi setelah ayahnya bertanya lagi padanya dia menerima perjodohan itu dengan hati yang kacau.

Suatu siang Tokiya pun mencoba mendekati Ren dan mencoba mengajaknya berjalan-jalan ke kota…

Tokiya : "Ren, maukah kamu menemaniku berjalan-jalan di taman kota ? "

Ren : "Ya."

Tokiya : "Baiklah aku akan bersiap-siap dulu. Tunggu sebentar ya."

Ren : "Ya."

10 menit kemudian Tokiya dan Ren telah bersiap pergi ke taman kota. Cuacanya sangat cerah hari ini, dengan riangnya Tokiya berkeliling sambil melihat pemandangan di sekelilingnya sambil memegang lengan Ren sementara Ren hanya bisa pasrah saja di bawa ke mana Tokiya melangkah seperti boneka.

Sementara itu, Masato juga sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Reiji yang merupakan pelayan dari Masato. Karena waktu sudah semakin siang, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk makan di sebuah kedai makan sederhana dan di situlah Masato bertemu kembali dengan Ren yang kini bersama Tokiya.

Ren : "Masato…"

Masato : "Ren dan…."

Tokiya : "Perkenalkan namaku Ichinose Tokiya. Salam kenal, Masato _san_." *tersenyum lembut*

Masato tidak membalas perkenalan dari Tokiya dan dia malah menatap Ren. Seketika Tokiya mulai merasa kesal akan sikap Masato yang dirasa tidak sopan padanya tapi Tokiya mencoba untuk menahan rasa kesalnya itu.

Ren : "Kau sedang apa di sini ? "

Masato : "Kau tidak buta, kan? Tentu saja aku mau makanlah. Dasar bodoh!"

Tokiya : "Maaf ya kamu harus sopan dengan tunangan saya. Kamu mengerti etika kan ?"

Masato : "Maaf, jika saya kurang sopan pada tunangan anda. Maaf menganggu. Permisi !"

Masato pun berjalan meninggalkan Ren dan Tokiya. Tapi, tanpa Masato duga Ren malah mengejarnya dan meninggalkan Tokiya seorang diri.

Ren : "Tunggu, Masato….." *sambil memegang tangan Masato*

Masato : "Maaf, bisakah anda bisa melepaskan tangan saya ?"

Ren : "Tidak akan ku lepas sebelum kau mau mendengar semua perkataan ku. Sekarang ikut aku."

Ren menarik Masato ke pojokan eh salah maksudnya taman tempat mereka bertemu dulu dan di sana juga tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu adu argument mereka berdua yang kesekian kalinya setelah keduanya menjalin hubungan…..….

Masato : "Kau mau apa lagi,hah ?"

Ren : "Bisa tidak kau mendengar ucapanku dulu dengan tenang tanpa marah-marah ?"

Masato : "Maaf saja aku tak ada waktu untuk bicara dengan orang yang tak penting dan aku juga tidak mau lagi berurusan denganmu!"

Ren : "Kau boleh saja berpendapat apa saja tentangku tapi sebelum itu lihatlah dirimu yang ternyata jauh lebih buruk dariku,kau selalu lari dari kenyataan!"

Tanpa keduanya ketahui, Tokiya kini mendengarkan percakapan Ren dan Masato yang sangat yang serius dan di penuhi oleh amarah. Tokiya sangat terkejut ternyata orang bernama itu adalah kekasihnya Romeo dan tampaknya Romeo sangat mencintai perempuan itu…..

Masato : "Hebat sekali kau bicara seolah kau yang paling benar dan lihatlah sekarang betapa brengseknya kau setelah pisah dariku kau malah pergi dengan yang baru."

Ren : "Ini bukan kemauanku dan kau salah paham akan hal ini, Masato. Ini kemauan ayahku"

Masato : "Terserah apa katamu, Ren. Mulai saat ini aku tidak peduli lagi padamu dan segala tentangmu akan segera ku lupakan."

Ren : "Masato, ku mohon jangan lakukan hal itu dan ku mohon kembalilah kepadaku mohon padamu, Masato….…"

Masato : "Sampai kapan pun aku tidak sudi untuk kembali bersamamu!"

Ren : "Kenapa, Masato ? Apa salahku padamu ?"

Masato : "Karena aku sudah tak lagi cinta padamu tapi kau tak melakukan salah padaku tapi keluargamu yang salah!"

Ren : "Kenapa kau membenciku ? "

Masato : "Begini nih kalau keseringan geragotin kulit manggis jadinya bloon. Sudah ku bilang berulang kali itu karena kau adalah putra dari keluarga Jinguji yang telah membunuh keluargaku"

Ren : "Maaf aku sukanya _strawberry_ bukan kulit manggis. Tapi, aku ingin selalu denganmu, Masato."

Masato : "Terserah deh mau sukanya sama apaan. Tapi, maaf… Ren kita tak bisa bersama lagi. Maafkan aku…." *berlari menjauh*

Ren jatuh terduduk mendengar kata-kata Masato, sebegitu bencikah Masato padanya. Ren hanya mampu duduk terdiam dengan berbagai pertanyaan dalam otaknya. (sekaligus nahan ketawa gara-gara inget percakapan _absurd_ dengan Masato barusan)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu bulan sejak pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Masato. Ren kini sangat merindukan Masato. Ren kian hari semakin murung dan nafsu makannya mulai menghilang karena saking rindunya dengan Masato. Pelayannya tiap hari membawakan makanan untuknya tapi tak pernah Ren makan barang secuil pun. Seperti biasa seorang pelayan membawakan makanan untuk Ren…

 **Tok..Tok…Tok….**

Ren : "Siapa?"

Ranmaru : "Saya Kurosaki, tuan muda. Saya membawakan sarapan untuk anda, tuan muda."

Ren : "Bawa saja lagi makanannya ke dapur. Aku tidak lapar."

Tak lama Ren di kejutkan oleh pintu yang di buka dengan kencang oleh seseorang. Ya…. Ranmaru dengan kasar membuka pintu kamar Rend an tak lupa muka kesal ala preman tercetak manis di wajahnya yang tampan.

Ranmaru :"Gak tahu terima kasih banget, lo. Udah di bawain makanan malah di suruh balikkin ke dapur. Memangnya lo gak laper apa ? "

Ren : "Eit dah pelayannya galak amat kayak emak-emak PMS. Yaudeh taruh saja di meja aja."

Ranmaru : "Ngajakkin ribut lo, bocah ? "

Ren : "Kalau iya, kau mau apa, hah ? "

Tiba-tiba 2 cobek cantik mendarat dengan indahnya di atas kepala Ren dan juga Ranmaru. Alhasil keduanya terdiam dan gak berani ngomong lagi karena takut serangan cobek selanjutnya mengenai kepala mereka yang masih benjol dan juga sakit. Sang pelaku pelempar cobek pun tersenyum senang karena dengan begitu drama ini tidak terjadi hal yang tidak di inginkan dan drama kembali berjalan sesuai dengan naskah ya ada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di pihak Masato sedang menyiapkan pemberontakkan terhadap keluarga Jinguji yang di pimpin oleh Masato sebagai penerus keluarga Hijirikawa. Siang telah berganti malam dan penyerangan terhadap keluarga Jinguji di mulai. Suasana seketika menjadi kacau balau dan banyak api yang berkobar. Masato mencari di mana kepala keluarga Jinguji berada dan dia tidak menemukan kepala keluarga JInguji di manapun dan mau tidak mau keluarga Hijirikawa kembali ke tempatnya. Sementara di tempat lain, di sebuah tempat yang gelap terjadi pembunuhan yang di lakukan oleh seseorang dan pelaku pembunuhan itu terpaksa melakukan hal ini dengan hati yang sangat menyesal.

Berita kematian Lord Jinguji menyebar ke seluruh pelosok kota _Shining Country_ dan para rakyat kota _Shining Country_ menyambutnya dengan bahagia karena mereka akan hidup damai seperti dulu dan membawa duka yang mendalam bagi keluarga Jinguji juga kekecewaan bagi keluarga Hijirikawa terutama Masato yang ingin membalas dendam atas kematian orang tuanya. Tapi setelah ini masih ada masalah baru yang menghadang yaitu Masato telah di jodohkan oleh orang tuanya sebelum keduanya tewas dengan pangeran Ranmaru yang seorang bangsawan juga seperti dirinya. Tapi, Masato menolak semua itu dan dia memilih untuk kembali pada Ren dan mereka berdua mengikatkan cinta mereka dalam sebuah ikatan suci pernikahan. Namun, Camus sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab atas Masato tidak menyetujui pernikahan tersebut dan dia berencana untuk mengambil Masato kembali dari Ren. Masato bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan di saat seperti ini tanpa Ren di sisinya. Dia pun bertanya pada seorang yang dulu menjadi saksi pernikahan dia dengan Ren yang merupakan seorang tabib muda.

Ai : "Tuan muda Masato, ada apa gerangan anda kemari ? "

Masato : "Mikaze _san_ , tolong aku. Aku tidak mau menikah dengan Ranmaru tapi kini Ren pergi jauh dan tak mungkin aku melawan mereka sendirian. Ku mohon bantu aku, Mikaze _san_."

Ai : "Tenang tuan muda Masato. Aku punya cara untuk membatalkan perjodohan itu."

Masato : "Dengan cara apa itu, Mikaze _san_?"

Ai : "Minumlah racun ini pada hari di mana kau akan bertemu dengan pangeran Ranmaru

dan tenang saja kau akan mati suri selama 2 hari dan aku yakin Ren baru kembali

ke sini ketika kau sudah sadar dan kau bisa kembali pada Ren, bagaimana ?. Tapi,

ingat jangan meminum racun ini lebih dari satu kali jika kau lakukan kau akan

benar-benar mati"

Ai memberikan sebotol kecil yang berisi ramuan yang dapat membuat Masato mati suri selama beberapa hari dan Masato pun menerima botol itu dengan senang hati demi membatalkan perjodohan gila yang di lakukan oleh Camus dan demi cintanya pada Ren yang kini telah menjadi suaminya.

Masato : "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Mikaze _san_."

Ai : "Semoga beruntung, tuan muda Masato."

Masato pun berpura-pura menerima perjodohan tersebut. Waktu punbergulir dengan cepat dan hari yang di nantikan pun tiba dan dengan segera Masato meminum racun itu dan dia pun akan mengalami mati suri selama 2 hari. Keluarga Hijirikawa pun bingung kenapa Masato tiba-tiba meninggal tanpa ada suatu penyebabnya dan pangeran Ranmaru membatalkan perjodohan itu dan dia pulang ke negerinya. Esok harinya, Ren yang sedang menuju perjalanan pulang ke _Shining Country_ mendapat kabar dari Syo melalui sebuah telegram yang mengatakan Masato telah tiada dan Ren sangat terkejut mendapat berita itu dan dia langsung menuju tempat di mana Masato beristirahat di tempatnya terakhir sebelum dia di kubur. Dengan hati yang hancur Ren menghampiri jasad Masato yang terbujur kaku dalam peti mati dan kini dia merasa sangat tidak berguna, dia tak bisa melindungi dan menjaga Masato, istrinya dengan baik. Dia gagal !. Ren pun merasa putus asa dan dia pun berniat mengakhiri hidupnya dengan menusuk pisau kecil pada jantungnya dan Ren berkata sebelum dia meninggal pada jasad Masato yang telah mendingin.

Ren : "Masato, kita akan bertemu lagi di alam sana dan selamanya akan bahagia. Karena sampai

kapan pun takkan ada yang mampu pisahkan kita walaupun kematian datang. Aku akan

selalu bersamamu Masato, cintaku."

Ren pun telah tiada akibat pisau kecil yang di pegangnya tadi telah menancap di jantungnya dan di saat itulah Masato terbangun dari mati surinya dan dia melihat Ren telah meninggal dengan sebuah pisau kecil menancap di jantungnya. Masato kira semua berakhir bahagia tapi hanya kesedihan dan kehancuran yang dia dapatkan ketika melihat Ren telah tiada. Dengan perasaan yang di rasakan Ren ketika melihat Masato telah tiada, Masato meminum racun itu sekali lagi dan dia pun pergi menyusul Ren ke alam sana. Masato berkata sesuatuu pada jasad Ren yang mulai mendingin sebelum dia benar-benar pergi…..

Masato : "Maafkan aku, Ren. Tapi, aku akan selalu bersamamu dan selamanya terus bersamamu meskipun kita telah tiada, aku akan selalu di sisimu dan selalu mencintaimu tanpa batas ruang dan waktu. Aku akan selalu bersamamu Ren, cintaku."

Sungguh ironis kisah cinta Ren dan Masato harus berakhir dengan kematian keduanya namun cinta mereka berdua selalu di kenang oleh masyarakat kota _Shining Country_. Cinta sejati takkan pernah mati sampai kapanpun dan akan selalu hidup dalam kenangan orang-orang yang pernah mengenal mereka ketika mereka masih hidup di dunia ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kisah cintanya tak selamanya berakhir dengan indah dan bahagia karena terkadang ada yang harus berakhir tragis dan penuh air mata serta penyesalan. Tapi, tetap bersyukur pada Tuhan karena dengan begitu kita bisa bertemu dengan orang yang kita cintai meskipun tidak tahu akhirnya akan seperti apa nantinya. Hargai waktu yang ada saat bersamanya dan janganlah membuat dia kecewa karenamu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Author Note :**_

 _ **Halo minna san ^_^**_

 _ **Riren balik lagi ke fandom utapri setelah sekian lama mampir dulu di fandom lain XD**_

 _ **Kali ini Riren membawa drama yang di tulis berdasarkan cerita Romeo & Juliet yang sangat Riren suka*gak ada yang nanya woi* dan di sini Riren sengaja memilih abang Masato dan abang Ren sebagai pemeran utama karena cerita mereka hampir sesuai dengan jalan cerita dramanya yaitu 2 keluarga yang saling berseteru/berkelahi. Kalau boleh cerita sedikit cukup lama membuat ff ini karena Riren belakangan lagi terkena mood swing dan belum WB yang kian hari kian menggila dan gak mau hilang. Alhasil cerita Riren pada terbengkalai dan gak tahu di lanjut lagi kayak apa T^T**_

 _ **FF ini Riren persembahkan bagi mereka yang menyukai utapri dan fansnya RenMasa ^_^ semoga dapat menghibur hati para reader san di kala senggang dan Riren mohon maaf apabila masih banyak kekurangan dalam cerita ini dan terlalu panjang ceritanya hingga hampir mencpai 8K word _ *ngetiknya capek smpah tapi demi reader san akan Riren lakukan meski tangan harus kiting gara-gara kelamaan nulis***_

 _ **Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa Riren sampaikan dan sampai jumpa di ff Riren yang lain**_

 _ **Jaa matta ne, minna san ^_^**_

 _ **RIREN**_


End file.
